EXODUS: LIFE OF ONE
by Legendaryicon
Summary: This is a Prequel to a New Gears Trilogy I'm making. A short Introduction to the main characters. Darius and Greg both find themselves in a short problem. New recruits will find they're calling in this War. Finding within themselves who they truly are. Both will forge something in this war. A friendship like never before. Part 0 of the Trilogy
1. WHAT ARE YOU GIVEN!

_**From Author: LEGENDARY ICON**_

_**"Hope you all enjoy this simple yet small story"**_

_**"Short Story of the life of a Gear"**_

_**"Well Let me know how I'm doing"**_

_**"Maybe I'll expand on this Character's point of view of the war"**_

_**In this short story. This takes place within the beginning days of the day. The day we all have heard about. The day the war began. The day Locust came and fought against humanity. ENJOY!**_

CHAPTER 1

WHAT ARE YOU GIVEN?!

Nightfall had came down within the Gear City named "**_Palomino De Ashes_**". Locust had over taken the city. Taken the many lives of people.

The Gear jeep jumped up and down. Moving quickly through the rough road. People in gear armor were around. The front was with 2 drivers.

One was driving, the passenger beside him was holding a search light. Behind them were 5 other Gear soldiers.

Each one with there own brand new Gear armor.

Each one had there own set of weapons. One carried a sniper rifle. Another carried a gnasher shotgun. Another carried a Retro Lancer.

Another had a Hammer burst. The last one had a Lancer with an Crimson Omen colored on its left side, in colors of gold.

The other Gears didn't say anything. Nothing made much sense as they all feared the same thing.

Yet hearing those old war stories from the Recruitment base 3 days ago.

They all didn't want anything to deal with now. Only it being 3 days after "**_EMERGENCE DAY_**". The golden Omen gear looked down at his feet.

Seeing the small chunks of moving debri. The roof had been slashed a couple of times. Days before they were recruited. His breathing was rapid.

He tried thinking carefully. The gear beside him bumped his elbow.

"What you thinking?"asked the Sniper Gear

The Golden Gear stayed silent. Looking towards him. Looking to his left the Sniper Gear stared at him back.

They're glowing blue helmet eyes glowed in the barely it Jeep Carrier. The Golden Gear looked down again. He said nothing.

"Leave him alone man, were all worried here"said The Hammer burst Gear

"Seriously? What? I was only asking what he was thinking?!"said The Sniper Gear

"Hey can I ask something?"asked The Gnasher Gear

The Sniper Gear looked forward. The Jeep made a left turn down a crossing street. The moving of the left turn was felt inside.

"Why? Why put your faith into something like the Crimson Omen?"asked The Gnasher Gear

The Golden Omen Gear looked up towards him. They all stared at the Golden Gear expecting a response. Expecting some kind of answer that makes sense.

"Forget him, he wont say anything even after what the Captain told him"said The Retro Lancer Gear

"Either have something to say or forget it and stay silent"said The Hammer burst Gear

The Golden Omen Gear sat up right from his bended over position. Minding his own again. Thinking back on what he was on.

"I don't even know who's in charge of us"asked The Retro Lancer Gear

"Not sure really, some guy named "Eckhart"said The Gnasher Gear

"You mean? Captain Jerry Eckhart?!"said The Sniper Gear

"I guess?! I don't know really"said The Gnasher Gear

The Jeep Carrier stopped. Sounds of yelling and ordering went around. The Driver Gear looked back towards the rear view mirror.

"Out! Everyone out now!"yelled The Driver

The Five Gears ran out of the back end of the Jeep Carrier. The Golden Omen Gear aimed forward. His eyes were shocked.

He lowered his heavy weapon slightly down. Seeing the ruined neighborhood. The utter destruction of the endless chaos. He stood looking left and right.

While the other Gears bumped beside him moving around the back end of the Jeep Carrier. The Golden Omen Gear remembered what life used to be.

Fires were spread across the concrete street. Chunks of broken debri had been scattered across. Noticing down the road to the left.

He could see other Gear patrols lights glowing. The uttering darkness of night was endless. The high moon light was covered by distant clouds.

Sounds of Ravens flew by. Yelling came from behind him. Slowly he turned around walking behind his fellow Gears.

**_LIFE OF ONE _**


	2. WHAT CAN I DO!

CHAPTER 2

WHAT CAN I DO?!

Sounds of screaming and gun fire was heard. Standing in an anger manner. In a pissed off motion who slammed his Lancer into the ground.

He was another Gear. Yet he didn't wear a Gear helmet. His hair was shaved clean.

Yet he had 2 long scars of slash marks going from his forehead to the back of his neck. Cursing aloud, he looked around angered.

The Sniper Gear and the Gnasher Gear approached him.

"Sir, where do you need us?"asked The Sniper Gear

"What?! What I fucking need is another fucking platoon! Another fucking tank! A dead Fucking Locust General would be fucking great!"yelled Captain Eckhart

"Sir?"asked The Hammer burst Gear

Eckhart looked back seeing the 4 Gears standing information. Eckhart looked past the fourth noticing the last and fifth Gear walking into line.

He looked back at the alley way seeing the fires and the splattered gushes of scattered blood. Eckhart scratched is forehead.

Looking back towards the Gear with the Golden Omen Gear.

"Alright now, I need your team heading up through the alley way and straight towards Helios Squad"said Eckhart

"Yes sir, any other squads in the area?"asked The Retro Lancer Gear

"Oh yeah Newbies, get your asses back here after you assist Helios Squad Eckhart

"Okay? Is that it?"asked The Retro Lancer Gear

"Go! Get them back here"said Eckhart

Eckhart walked passed the Golden Omen Gear. Looking at his Lancer's painted Omen. Noticing it as if he was questioning himself.

The Golden Omen Gear looked at him walking away without his lancer.

"Alright guys come on let's move up"said The Retro Lancer Gear

"What a dick"said The Sniper Gear

"Here I was thinking he was going to help us out"said The Gnasher Gear

"He's stuck thinking what do you expect, he's lost so many members"said The Hammer burst Gear

"Come on guys let's get moving"said The Retro Lancer Gear again as the other 3 talked and complained

The group walked straight into the ruined alley. The Golden Omen Gear walked behind his team mates. Heading first into the alley in a single file.

Bits of falling rubble sounded off ahead of them. The Retro Lancer Gear took point. Aiming forward, he searched noticing the first dead body of a fallen gear.

"We got one"said The Retro Lancer Gear

Bending down quickly grabbing ahold of the fallen gear soldier's dog tags. The other Gears in his group walked passed him checking the area.

The Sniper Gear aimed further up ahead and he could see other Gear bodies. Parts of limbs on the ground. Fires began to blur his eye sight blocking his sight.

"What do you see?"asked The Gnasher

"Nothing besides Gear limbs, and fire"said The Sniper Gear

The Gnasher Gear looked into the ruined broken down building on the left hand side. The door was ruined and slashed apart piece by piece.

The Gnasher Gear looked at the blood stains all around the dirty marked floor. He sighed. Breathing deeply and quick.

His shotgun made tiny sounds as he walked further inside. The Golden Omen Gear looked up into the sky hearing sounds of fluttering bat like wings.

He remembered what stories he had heard during _**"GEAR ACADEMY".**_The Hammer Burst Gear walked a little further kicking chunks of burning broken wood.

He didn't care much now. Knowing this was just the beginning.

"Hey?! Any survivors?!"yelled The Gnasher Gear

The Golden Omen Gear walked towards the Sniper Gear. Lowering his sniper rifle he turned around looking straight at the Golden Omen Gear.

Both stared at each other.

"What?! Your going to ask me the same thing aren't you? Like I said there's nothing left alive over there"said The Sniper Gear

The Golden Omen Gear sighed and looked away. The Sniper Gear looked down at the Golden Painted Omen skull.

"Yeah..why did you pain that?"asked The Sniper Gear

The Golden Gear looked back at him again. He was thinking of what to say until. The Sniper Gear's head exploded in front of him.

Chunks of splatters went everywhere. The Golden Omen Gear quickly took cover.

"SNIPER!"yelled The Hammer Burst Gear taking cover on the right hand side of the Golden Gear. Both were on opposite sides.

The two broken down buildings in front of them had nearly crumbled. The Gnasher Gear ran out of the broken down apartment building.

Quickly heading into formation beside The Retro Lancer Gear. The Golden Omen Gear blind fired down the small path.

The Hammer Burst Gear across from him fired. The Retro Lancer Gear ran up past them heading into combat. Following behind him was The Gnasher Gear.

"MOVE UP!"yelled The Retro Lancer Gear

Bullets flew as roaring was heard. Sounds of destruction came to life. The Hammer Burst Gear and The Golden Omen Gear followed behind them.

Quickly jumping and rushing over towards the open street. Locust yelled out loud. Yelling mumbled words of anger.

"GROUND WALKERS!"they yelled

Bullets flew over the rushing gears. Yet some of the flying bullets slamming into there body armor. The Golden Omen Gear jumped left into cover.

The Hammer Burst Gear ran right firing into the Locust Grenadiers. Emergence holes were scattered ahead of them. A Locust Drone climbed out of one.

The Retro Lancer Gear yelled rushing quickly jamming the blade into the Locust Drone. The Gnasher Locust fired into the Locust Grenadier.


	3. THE PAIN

_**Throughout this entire Chapter I'm listening to one song its called "Shooting the Moon" By Mona**_

CHAPTER 3

THE PAIN

The Locust Grenadier yelled. Tossing with grenades into the air. The Hammer Burst Gear ran out of cover.

Locust Grenadier aimed angered firing his gnasher shotgun. The Golden Omen Gear reloaded his Lancer. Yet while doing so.

Shaking movement went under him. Looking back he could see The Retro Lancer Gear jumping back. The Hammer burst Gear was kicked into the ground.

The Locust Drone yelled trying to stab him with the Retro Lancer. Yet as he tried over and over. The Hammer Burst Gear blocked the incoming blade.

Blocked it with his hammer Burst. The Locust Drone grew angry as it yelled out loud. The Golden Omen Gear fired his Lancer into its chest.

Blood spilled all onto the Hammer Burst Gear. Quickly he rushed back up onto his feet.

"Thanks"said The Hammer Burst Gear

Shaking occurred again. Suddenly The buildings around them shook. Locust Grenadiers and Drones moved back. The buildings behind them exploded.

Chunks of debri flew all around the street. The Retro Gear stared shocked, The Gnasher Gear tried to run away.

The massive Brumak yelled within the uttering darkness as it stomped its feet. The Golden Gear jumped back.

The Brumak yelled firing its massive machine guns head on. Rockets flew past The Golden Omen Gear as he was in mid jump.

The Retro Lancer Gear was shot to death. His body was instantly shredded apart by the incredible speed. The Brumak yelled as Locust ran back passed it.

The Gnasher Gear tried running but only kept jumping. The Golden Omen Gear took aim again. Firing his heavy Omen Lancer.

Taking aim at the near ankle of the beast. Yet as he fired his entire clip. It didn't do a damn thing to save that Gear's life.

The Gnasher Gear slipped and fell hard into the concrete street. Looking back he yelled as The Brumak stomped him. Killing him instantly.

His Gnasher Shotgun skidded across the floor. The Golden Omen Gear watched him die. He stared shocked seeing another team member die.

The Hammer Burst Gear ran towards him. Quickly taking cover beside him.

"FUCK! GOD DAMN IT!"yelled The Hammer Burst Gear

"WHAT NOW! WE CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS!"continued the Hammer Burst Gear

The Golden Gear took cover again. He blinked continuously. Looking down at his lancer. Seeing the glowing Crimson Omen.

He wondered and remembered what the other Gear kept asking him.

**_("WHY? WHY PUT YOUR FAITH IN SOMETHING THAT ISN'T MUCH? ITS JUST A SYMBOL OF THE C.O.G. MILITARY"said The Sniper Gear)_**

**_(*Remembering he heard again this voice in his head*)_**

The Golden Omen Gear looked back towards the Hammer Burst Gear.

"Hey! What now?!"yelled The Hammer Burst Gear

The Golden Omen Gear looked back at the yelling enraged Brumak. Looking and wildly firing its powerful weapons around the broken buildings.

Looking back at his Lancer he touched the Golden shinning Omen. Touched it remembering why he was given this burden of a symbol on his weapon.

* * *

_***THIS PART HERE IS A QUICK AND SIMPLE MEMORY OF THIS "GEAR", THIS SINGLE MOMENT THAT WILL DEFINE HIM AND HIS REASONS OF WHY HE IS IN THIS WAR BETWEEN HUMANITY AND LOCUST KIND. THIS ONE MOMENT WILL GUIDE HIM INTO WHAT HE WILL LATER BECOME***_

_**The Golden Omen Gear Was tossed a Lancer. He stared at it in his hands. He stared down looking as he touched the Golden Crimson Omen. **_

_**His right hand touched its smooth finish. Then looking up forward Colo. Hoffman and a Woman named "Mai Talbe" looked back at him. **_

_**Another Tall blonde woman named "Mother Onyx"(Character from GEARS OF WAR: LEGACY TRILOGY one of my first stories on Fan Fiction) looked at him. She stared angered.  
**_

_**"Sorry kid, your just not cut out for it I know it can be a burden and I dont want any other Gear pressured or killed over some fucking Onyx Title just to feel strong and respected"said Mother Onyx**_

_**"Even my son "Micheal"(Main Character in the GEARS OF WAR: LEGACY TRILOGY) has a hard time doing what needs to be done"said Mother Onyx**_

_**The Golden Omen Gear looked up towards her saying nothing. She stared at him and walked away. followed behind her.**_

_** Yet Mai an Asian woman Gear soldier walked up towards him.**_

_**"Don't just please don't think of this as a fuck you to the face or anything"she said smiling**_

_**She walked up towards him and touched his lancer. She sighed taking in the moment. **_

_**The lights moved back and forth as they hanged on the walls and ceiling. Giving the little light they could get. **_

_**The Golden Gear looked up towards her. His helmet's glowing blue eyes stared at her. **_

_**"Hey...listen I'll see you again I know I will, but please don't make any attempts of getting thrown out of the C.O.G. even with what you have been through its more than enough"she said**_

_**"I-I don't want you to think I'm leaving you for just a chance to gain anything more than what I already have but please comeback in one peace"she said**_

_**"I know how much you wanted to be in the "Onyx Guard Academy" but it's gone now, not many survived it many were slaughtered by RAAM himself and by General Karn"she continued**_

_**"You asked me before why? Why this symbol on our weapons"she said**_

_**She smiled in front of him. Looking at him closer. She stared seriously.**_

_**"It's our Faith...the Faith that has been built over the many years of war, the thing we use when we lose everything and have nothing left to fight with"she said**_

_**Mai let go of his Lancer and walked away slowly. She stopped and looked back at him. He looked up towards her and held onto his lancer.**_

_***MEMORY ENDS AFTER THAT, RETURNING BACK TO THE PRESENT OF WHAT HE IS NOW DOING* *RETURNING AT WHEN HE STARES AT HIS LANCER***_


	4. THIS IS MY LIFE

_**In this Chapter I'm Listening to the song Called "Shooting The Moon" by Mona**_

CHAPTER 4

THIS IS MY LIFE

The Golden Omen Gear jumped over the remaining cover. The Hammer Burst Gear watched him jumping over the last line of defense they have.

"HEY!? GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING LUNATIC! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"yelled The Hammer Burst Gear

The Hammer Burst Gear stared at this incredible determination of this single gear.

"NOOOOOO!"yelled The Hammer Burst Gear

The Brumak slowly turned looking towards the running Gear. The Brumak yelled charging its massive machine Guns. Taking aim he fired.

The Golden Omen Gear ran left firing his lancer. His eyes dead on with the moving target. He ran and ran. Instantly jumped away from the incoming rockets.

The Brumak yelled as his machine guns stopped to cool down. The Golden gear jumped into the rusted chipped ground as he rolled onto one knee.

As he did he tossed a grenade towards the legs of the Brumak. The Brumak stomped its foot down into the grenade.

The explosion blew off its right toes and foot. It yelled falling to one knee.

The Brumak looked towards the Golden Omen Gear as it struggled and screamed in such anger. Trying desperately to take a bit of him.

The Golden Omen Gear stood up and stared into its glowing enraged eyes. He stared angered and rushing with adrenaline.

His glowing Gear eyes stared back into the Brumak. The Hammer Burst Gear took aim firing at its back end. The tanks of gasoline began to spark.

As the Locust drone on its massive back yelled. Struggling to get out. The Hammer Burst gear lowered his Hammer Burst and didn't kill him.

"HEY! COME ON!"yelled the running Hammer Burst Gear towards him

The Golden Omen Gear jumped back. Both began running through flames and destroyed buildings. The long trail of a path that the Brumak had made.

The same path that the Brumak trashed in order to kill off another Gear Squad.

"YOUR A FUCKING IDIOT! YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT SHIT?!"yelled The Hammer Burst Gear

The Golden Gear stopped running and looked back at the Brumak. It yelled and roared as it exploded. The Hammer Burst Gear stood beside him.

Tapping his right shoulder.

"Hey...ugh maybe you were right sorry man, this-this is fucking thing is just a big mess you know"said The Hammer Burst Gear

The Golden Omen Gear looked down at the ground. The Hammer Burst Gear turned around looking back at the area they ran into now.

"Well I have no fucking clue of where we are now"said The Hammer Burst Gear

The Golden Gear looked back and noticed an abandoned Gear Vehicle called "Gear Tank". Half torn apart but in still working condition.

"Hey that might work"said The Hammer Burst Gear

"I repeat?! Saber Squad?! What happened?!"yelled Captain Eckhart over the Gear radio

"Sir!? We lost our 3 other Team mates, and we were ambushed by the Locust"said The Hammer Burst Gear

"Fuck! Alright did you find Helios Squad?"asked Eckhart

"Dead, all dead sir"said The Hammer Burst Gear

"Fine then Regroup to the closet base then we'll see what else we can do"said Eckhart

"Roger that sir"said The Hammer Burst Gear

Both Gears walked forward into the Gear Tank. Quickly getting inside. The Hammer Burst Gear took the driver's seat.

While The Golden Omen Gear took the passenger's seat. The head lights turned on brightly in the darkness. Ahead of them was a path towards the freeway.

"Ah...shit, I guess we just head back to Base? Right?"asked The Hammer Burst Gear looking towards the Golden Omen Gear.

"Back to base, shit Eckhart must be pissed and probably he'll end up calling another Squad"said The Hammer Burst Gear

The Tank came roaring to life as they began heading up into the freeway. The Tank drove smoothly. The Golden Gear looked into the monitors.

The Monitors were scanners, radar,communications, of course ammo and fuel capacity. Searching for another Gear Base set up.

"Hey where are we anyway? I know that were still in the city but where again?"asked The Hammer Burst Gear

The Golden Gear noticed the beeping sounds of enemy signatures on the radar. He scanned around until. The Tank was hit by massive debri of concrete.

"OH SHIT! GET ON THE FUCKING GUN NOW!"yelled the Hammer Burst Gear

The roaring sound of a Corpser went off. Ongoing as it screeched aloud. Its many glowing eyes glowed towards the front of the lights.

Glowing in rage as it slammed and smashed into the tank.

"AHHH!"yelled The Hammer Burst Gear

The tank was being pulled forward. Dragged as the Corpser tried grabbing ahold of it.

The Golden Omen Gear quickly fired the main cannon into the chest of the Corpser. The Corpser screamed aloud one last time.

As the body fell in half. Splattered all around the freeway path. Chunks of scattered organs and limbs were around.

Burned cars fell into the massive emergence hole it had come out of. The Hammer Burst Gear looked back. Letting go of the driver's wheel.

His breathing went in and out rapidly.

"Holy Shit man,holy shit?! It-It-It's a fucking massive spider monster?! This-?! What the fuck?!"yelled The Hammer Burst

The Golden Omen Gear looked down at him. Saying nothing as he moved back into the monitor's seat again.

"What?! Say something you?! How the fuck are you so calm!?"he yelled at The Golden Gear

Both stared at each other for a second. Knowing they were the last of the Squad sent in to find out what happened.

The Hammer Burst Gear made a motion of waving his arms in a way of saying "What ever". The freeway was a mess.

Ruined and filled with burned cars. Even ashed bodies standing still.

He looked back at the long way path of the right hand side going north. The open night road of darkness. Nothing, no other sign of life was about.

"Why dosent this shit hit you?!"he yelled again

The Golden Gear did feel somewhat guilty a bit. But he knew they had to go back. Back to base to be sent in with another team. The tank started up again.

Moving on forward as it crushed the remains of the dead Corpser.


	5. GEAR DESTINY

CHAPTER 5

GEAR DESTINY

The tank stopped moving as they headed into a large ruined ditch. The massive battle had went on. At the bottom of the left hand side of the freeway.

Near the center of the city. Was sounds of violence. The Hammer burst Gear looked back towards the Golden Omen Gear.

"Alright then, Were going in I know we have to go back to base but..."said the Hammer Burst Gear

Both looked at each other. Yet he didn't need to finish his sentence as The Golden Omen Gear quickly got up and back into the main gun.

"Alright then...the man with no words that's you man..."said The Hammer Burst Gear

"What a nice start of our Careers isn't it?"said The Hammer Burst Gear

The Tank went left as they smashed over the burned cars. As they drove over cars after cars. They could see the glowing beaming lights ahead of them.

The large search lights beaming into the sky. Sending bats flying away from them. They headed in that direction still.

"Hey after this, you better tell me your name because you have never told me that since the day of training"said The Hammer Burst Gear

The tank moved left then right side to side. As it did it landed hard smooching the broken skulls of dead Locust bodies on the bloody street floor.

The Tank drove past the broken chunks of debri as they got closer and closer into the battle ahead.

"HELP! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!"yelled a voice over the radio

"Hey! Gear hold on up there!"yelled The Hammer Burst Gear

Within that moment the Tank smashed through a building. Yelling went off sounding loudly in the radio. The Locust soldiers looked back scared.

As the heavy tank smashed into Wretches. Locust yelled out loud.

"FALL BACK!"the yelled

Gears were scattered all around.

"TAKE THEM OUT!"yelled the Hammer Burst Gear

The Golden men Gear fired at various directions. One ahead killing a Locust Sniper. Then right down the crossing streets with 3 Emergence Holes.

He fired again into a Combat Patrol of Maulers. The Hammer Burst Gear quickly drove forward passing other wounded Gears.

Taking gunfire from all sides. Bullets bounced off the armor. The Tank moved left and right almost as if it was struggling to walk.

Yet Gears around them rushed to aid the wounded. Getting back into the buildings. Locust around the alleyway took cover trying to stay alive.

Others were instantly killed by the explosions. The Tank stopped halfway into the destroyed court yard of the Main city Hall.

Dented fences,scattered weapons and bodies of Human and Locust remained. The Hammer Burst Gear jumped out. The Golden Omen Gear came out after him.

Both walked towards the other Gears. One Gear walked up towards them. Yet she was a female Gear named "Trisha".

She had no helmet. Her hair was in a pony tail. The 3 Gears stood in front of the Tank. Around them were other Gears rushing to the alley and other spots.

Making sure everything was alright. The large lights kept the danger at bay. Well for now anyway.

"Thanks for the back up, what's your squad?"asked Trisha

"Our squad is gone unfortunately, but were all that's left of it"said The Hammer Burst Gear

"Sorry to hear that but thanks anyway for the help"said Trisha

"Are you in charge here? Or can you inform us about another Base?"asked The Hammer Burst Gear

"Well as of now I am, my Captain was taken by a Corpser unfortunately but this as of now is Gear station 17"she said

"Shit sorry to hear that, I guess will be staying here then"said The Hammer Burst Gear

"Fine by me then, we called in for an evac so hopefully will be alive until then"she said

The Golden Omen Gear walked away as they continued talking. While slowly walking he could see the many. The many who tried. The many who have died.

The hammer Burst Gear looked back at him.

"What's with him? Dosent he talk or what?"she asked

"No he's just the silent type, actually I don't really know him"said The Hammer Burst Gear

Both finished talking. The hammer Burst Gear walked towards the Golden Gear and bumped elbows.

"So? What's your name buddy? I might as well get that at least I mean we'll be here for a while"said The Hammer Burst Gear

The Golden Omen Gear looked back at him. Holding his lancer downwards. In front of them was a nice open torn view of small fires.

Other Gears walking into the shadows of the night patrolling. All in groups of 5. Heading off and walking back with supplies.

" Darius...that's my name"said **_The Golden Omen Gear/ Darius Marsh _**

Both shook hands. Both held there weapons in one hand.

"Well nice to meet you my friend, I'm Greg "said **_The Hammer Burst Gear/ Gregory "Greg" Peterson_**

Both looked forward again. Holding tightly there weapons.

"Looks like a great start"said Greg

**_From Author: LEGENDARY ICON_**

**_"Thanks for Reading this short story"_**

**_"I hope you guys like it"_**

**_"Let me know how I did in this, and leave me a review about it, I'd appreciate it thanks again!"_**

**_LIFE OF ONE _**


End file.
